Jesse Heiman
|birthplace = Boston, MA |family = |yearsactive = 2001-present }} Jesse Franklin Heyman is an American actor best known for his uncredited work as an extra in various films and TV shows. Biography Heiman was born in Boston, Massachusetts, on May 23, 1978, before moving to Austin, Texas, in 1989. There, he attended West Ridge Middle School, Westlake High School, and Texas State University at San Marcos. Heiman graduated from the latter in May 2000 with a Bachelor of Arts in English and subsequently moved to Los Angeles, California, in September. In November, he began acting as a background extra, first appearing in American Pie 2. He then had his first speaking role on the short-lived comedy series Maybe It's Me. Heiman later landed breakout roles, which included being one of the pledges in the film Old School and the MTV spring-break show Camp Cool Cancun. He also guest-starred in the TV shows NCIS, Curb Your Enthusiasm, Entourage, and Ned's Declassified Scool Survival Guide, also being an extra as a BuyMore Employee on the NBC-produced series Chuck and additionally Dan Bronson on a Lost-themed viral video that aired during the 2008 Comic-Con convention. Only recently did Heiman receive more public fame. On March 14, 2011, a video compilation was uploaded to YouTube, showing clips of Heiman's various appearances, and the video received over two million views within days of its uploading. Heiman then appeared in a Super Bowl XLVII commercial of Go Daddy, acting with model Bar Refaeli and NASCAR driver and perennial Go Daddy pitch-woman Danica Patrick. In the commercial, he engages Refaeli in a graphic french kiss, a scene that later helped him in gaining more fame. On Criminal Minds Heiman portrayed hacker Ethan in the Season Nine episode "The Black Queen". Filmography *Criminal Minds - "The Black Queen" (2014) TV episode - Ethan *As I Lay Dying (2013) as Jody *Browsers (2013) as Obese Guy at Concert *Pair of Kings (2012-2013) as Dirt Fairy (2 episodes, uncredited) *The Mindy Project (2013) as Concession Kid *It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia (2012) as Partygoer (uncredited) *Noobz (2012) as Computer Guy *Franklin & Bash (2012) as Spectator *The Big Bang Theory (2010-2012) as Bachelor Party Attendee/Member of Wil Wheaton's Entourage (2 episodes, uncredited) *Magic Mike Auditions (2012) as Barney (short) *Parks and Recreation (2012) as Water Fountain Drinker (uncredited) *Chuck (2007-2012) as Fernando (31 episodes, uncredited) *Funny or Die Presents... (2011) as Lap Guy *Suburgatory (2011) as Stumbling Student *Getting That Girl (2011) as Nerd #1 *The Nature of Hatman (2011) as Chubby Young Adult *Awkward. (2011) as Nerd *Transformers: Dark of the Moon (2011) as Office Worker (uncredited) *Hollywood Wasteland (2010-2011) as Stan Getz (2 episodes) *Detention (2011) as Nerd *How I Met Your Mother (2011) as Hot Dog Buying Guy (uncredited) *The Social Network (2010) as Student (uncredited) *Good Luck Charlie (2010) as Cinemagoer (uncredited) *Glee (2010) as Member of the School Video Club (uncredited) *Privileged (2010) as Party Guy *Warren the Ape (2010) as Cecils Friend (uncredited) *Greek (2009) as Superhero *The Jerk Theory (2009) as Clinton *Monk (2009) as 3rd UFO Enthusiast *Better Off Ted (2009) as Employee *17 Again (2009) as Mascot (uncredited) *Heroes (2009) as Comic Shop Customer (uncredited) *An American Carol (2008) as Young Michael Malone *Keith (2008) as Chemistry Class Student (uncredited) *Curb Your Enthusiasm (2007) as Mondo Gelato Customer (uncredited) *Cougar Club (2007) as Prey (uncredited) *Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide (2006-2007) as Allan Alby/Classmate (2 episodes, uncredited) *The New Adventures of Old Christine (2007) as Waiter #1 *Driftwood (2006) as Inmate (uncredited) *Mind of Mencia (2006) as Nerdy Guy *Bones (2006) as Teenage Hero (uncredited) *Campus Ladies (2006) as Student (uncredited) *Arrested Development (2005) as Movie Patron (uncredited) *My Name Is Earl (2005) as Locker Room Student With Inhaler (uncredited) *Entourage (2005) as Nerd #1 *Reno 911! (2005) as American Idol Hopeful (uncredited) *The O.C. (2005) as Winking Comic Book Nerd (uncredited) *NCIS (2005) as Frederick Pippin *Las Vegas (2005) as Geek (uncredited) *George Lopez (2005) as Boy in Restaurant *Joan of Arcadia (2004) as Beer Bong Student (uncredited) *Cracking Up (2004) as Streaking Pledge *Grounded for Life (2004) as Sherman (uncredited) *Win a Date with Tad Hamilton! (2004) as Piggly Wiggly Shopper/Movie Patron (uncredited) *Oliver Beene (2003) as Wrestler *Old School (2003) as Budnick *A.U.S.A. (2003) as Monopoly Game Piece Thief (uncredited) *The Rules of Attraction (2002) as Lucky Party Goer (uncredited) *Spider-Man (2002) as Spectator at School Fight (uncredited) *Van Wilder: Party Liaison (2002) as Student on Couch (uncredited) *Maybe It's Me (2002) as Elliot *American Pie 2 (2001) as Petey 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors